youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cinemassacre
James Duncan Rolfe (born: ) and Mike Matei (born: ), better known online as Cinemassacre,' '''formerly '''JamesNintendoNerd', are YouTubers who hosts multiple shows which one of them is The Angry Video Game Nerd. ''The Angry Video Game Nerd reviews classic games from past video game consoles such as NES, SNES and others. His videos mainly consist of comical gaming reviews that involve Rolfe getting extremely angry at bad video games. The show is written and produced by Rolfe and Matei. The channel is also host to James & Mike Mondays, a Let's Play style show with Rolfe and friend Mike Matei. He also reviewed the infamous "worst video game of all time" Atari E.T. game from 1982 in his official movie. Rolfe and the Nerd series have been extremely influential in popularizing and pioneering internet reviewing, with Youtubers such as JonTron and Doug Walker (The Nostalgia Critic ) acknowledging Rolfe as a inspiration as well as his non AVGN videos. Many have also called Rolfe one of the most important internet celebrities. His YouTube channel is currently at 2.6 million subscribers and 1.2 billion video views. Close Friends Channel Series Angry Video Game Nerd The most popular of the channel's shows, the show revolves around Rolfe playing a character known as "The Nerd" reviewing old school video games which he deems of poor quality. After he's done reviewing them, he very frequently destroys the game in some way. The series has also strayed from reviewing the game itself, into different storylines and plotlines to help further the episode. There are also numerous characters that have been introduced into the series, often to coincide with the video, these character include Guitar Guy, Glitch Gremlin, Shitpickle, The Joker, Batman, Jason Vorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Leatherface, and several others. James & Mike Mondays James and Mike Mondays (previously known as James and Mike Play) is a series where James Rolfe and his friend Mike Matei play either classic or modern games unscripted, often times having other guests on, such as Bad Luck Bootsy, Kyle, (the guy who sings the AVGN theme song), JonTron, among others. Normal James & Mike Mondays #Wizards and Warriors - NES #Spooky's House of Jump Scares - PC #Who's Your Daddy - PC #Joe & Mac - SNES #New Strange Mario Bros - NES #DOOM: The Shores of Hell #Ghostbuster - NES #TMNT - NES - "You Can Just Walk Over It" 10 Year Anniversary #Alex Kidd in Miracle World - SEGA MASTER SYSTEM/SEGA GENESIS #Holy Driver - FAMICOM #Kung Fu Heroes - NES #Tengen Ms. Pac-Man - NES #AVGN II: ASSimilation - PC Part 1 #AVGN II: ASSimilation - PC Part 2 #DOOM 64 - NINTENDO 64 #DOOM: Knee Deep in the Dead #Mortal Kombat XL with LEATHERFACE, JASON ALLEN, PREDATOR - PS4 #Resident Evil: The Umbella Chronicles - NINTENDO WII #Goat Simulator - Devil Goat #Food Fight/Fast Food -ATARI 2600/ATARI 7800 #Power Glove vs. U-Force - NES #Star Fox - SNES #Super Amazing Wagon Adventure - PC #Action 53 - NES - Part 1 #Action 53 - NES - Part 2 #M.U.S.C.L.E. - NES #Goat Simulator - PC #Metroid II: Return of Samus - GAME BOY - Part 1 #Metroid: Return of Samus - GAME BOY - Part 2 #Super Game Boy - SNES #Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes - PC #Sky Kid - NES #Mega Man Ultra - NES #Flinstones: Surprise at Dinosaur Peak - NES #Rod Land - PAL EXCLUSIVE NES #Supreme Warrior - SEGA CD 32X #Spirit of Speed 1937 by LJN - SEGA DREAMCAST #Killing Time - PANASONIC 3DO #Lego Star Wars "Phantom Menace" - XBOX 360 #Star Wars Arcade - SEGA 32X/STar wars: Rebel Assault - SEGA CD #STar Wars Chess - SEGA CD #Star Wars - FAMICOM #Resogun - PS4 #Donkey Kong Country - SNES #Gex - PANASONIC 3DO #Power Punch II - NES #Mortal Kombat - ARCADE #Zombies Ate My Neighbors - SNES #Best of James & Mike Mondays Blu-ray #Castlevania: Bloodlines - SEGA MASTER SYSTEM/SEGA GENESIS #Splatterhouse 3 - SEGA MASTER SYSTEM/SEGA GENESIS #Splatterhouse 2 - SEGA MASTER SYSTEM/SEGA GENESIS #Famicom Game "Super Morial Arms" Starring Jean-Claude Van Damme - FAMICOM #Metroid - NES - Part 1 #Metroid - NES - Part 2 #Tapper - ARCADE #Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu - NES #WWF Royal Rumble - SNES #Total Carnage - ARCADE #Super Contra 7 - NES #Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine - NINTENDO 64 #Super Contra 6 "Contra Force" - FAMICOM - Part 1 #Super Contra 6 "Contra Force" - FAMICOM - Part 2 #Operation C "Contra" - GAME BOY #Explosive Fighter Patton - FAMICOM DISC SYSTEM #Battletoads - NES #Godzilla - PS4 #Burnout 3: Takedown - PS2 #King Kong 2 - FAMICOM #Doki Doki Panic "Super Mario Bros. 2" - FAMICOM DISK SYSTEM Part 1 #Doki Doki Panic "Super Mario Bros. 2" - FAMICOM DISK SYSTEM - Part 2 #The Legend of Zelda - FAMICOM #Super Mario Land - GAMEBOY #Mario Kart 64 - NINTENDO 64 #Double Dragon - NEO GEO CD GAME #Earthworm Jimn - SEGA MASTER SYSTEM/SEGA GENESIS #Mortal Kombat X - PS4 #Golden Axe II - SEGA MASTER SYSTEM/SEGA GENESIS #Probotector/Contra - NES #PAX East Live! #Life Force - NES #F-Zero - SNES #Top 10 Most Intense James & Mike Mondays Moments! (so far) #Friday the 13th - NES #Castlevania: Rondo of Blood - PC ENGINE DUO/TURBODUO #Star Wars: Shadow of the Empire - NINTENDO 64 - Part 1 #Star Wars: Shadow of the Empire - NINTENDO 64 - Part 2 #Star Wars: Shadow of the Empire - NINTENDO 64 - Part 3 #Star Wars: Shadow of the Empire - NINTENDO 64 - Part 4 #Excitebike 64 - NINTENDO 64 #Mega Man 2 - NES - Part 1 #Mega Man 2 - NES - Part 2 #Daikatana - NINTENDO 64 #Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis - GAME CUBE #Color a Dinosaur - NES #Battletoads - "Turbo Tunnel - NES #Super Ghouls n' Ghosts - SNES #Chiller - NES #Nosferatu - SNES #Super Castlevania IV - SNES - Part 1 #Super Castlevania IV - SNES - Part 2 #Zombie Nation - NES #Double Dragon II: The Revenge - NES - Part 1 #Double Dragon II: The Revenge - NES - Part 2 #Blaster Master - NES - Part 1 #Blaster Master - NES - Part 2 #Smash TV - NES #Batman: The Video Game - NES - Part 1 #Batman: The Video Game - NES - Part 2 #Super Scope 6 - SNES #California Games - NES #Contra: Legacy of War - PS1 #Double Dragon - NES #Maniac Mansion - NES #Sonic The Hedgehog Games - SEGA MASTER SYSTEM/SEGA GENESIS #Nintendo Land - NINTENDO WII U #R.C. Pro-Am II - NES #NES Remix - NINTENDO WII U #Super Monkey Ball 2 - GAME CUBE #Clayfighter - SNES #Anticipation - NES #Action Max #Paperboy - NINTENDO 64 #ToeJam & Earl - SEGA MASTER SYSTEM/SEGA GENESIS #Dennis the Menace - SNES #Super Mario's Wacky Worlds Unreleased Mario Game - CD-I #Bubsy in Fractured Furry Tales - ATARI JAGUAR #Universal Studios Theme Park Adventure Part 1 #Universal Studios Theme Park Adventure Part 2 #RoboCop Versus The Terminator - SNES #Contra - NES #Metal Slug - NEO GEO CD #Rocky - PS2 #Bio Force Ape - NES #The Flowrs of Robert Maplethorpe - CD-I #Karate Champ - NES #Godzilla: Unleashed - PS2 #Sonic '06 - XBOX 360 #Smash B ros. Melee GAMECUBE #Space Games - ATARI - Part 1 #Corpse Killer - SEGA CD 32X #King of the Monsters 2 - NEO GEO #Double Dare - NES #Pilotwings 64 - NINTENDO 64 #Atari Video Games Part 1 #Atari Video Games Part 2 #Atari Video Games Part 3 #Atari Video Games Part 4 #Taboo: The Sixth Sense - NES #Unlimited & Curse from the Outskirts #Snake Rattle n' Roll - NES #Odyssey II Video Game Console #Turtles in Time - SNES #Super C - NES #Mario Paint - SNES #SimCity - SNES #Atari Jaguar CD Video Game Console #Golf - NES #Super Mario 4 Rambo - NES # James & Mike Mondays WITH GUESTS #Bomberman II - NES - Featuring JONTRON #3-D World Runner - NES - Featuring JONTRON #Batman Forever - Featuring MATT from SUPER BEST FRIENDS PLAY #Smash Bros. 64 - Nintendo 64 - Featuring JONTRON #Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!! - NES - Featuring BOOTSY #Krazy Kreatures - UNLISENCED NES - Featuring BOOTSY and KYLE JUSTIN #Anticipation - NES - Featuring BOOTSY #Super Off Road - NES - Featuring PAT THE NES PUNK #Jaws Unleashed - PS2 - Featuring PAT THE NES PUNK #James Bond 007: Nightfire - Game Cube - Featuring BOOTSY #Ninja Golf - Atari 7800 - Featuring BOOTSY and KYLE JUSTIN #Dr. Jykle and Mr. Hyde Team Showdown - Featuring BOOTSY and ALPHAOMEGASIN #Battletoads - NES - Featuring BOOTSY #Silver Surfer - NES - Featuring BOOTSY #Back to the Future III - Sega Master System/Sega Genesis - Featuring BOOTSY #TMNT III: The Manhattan Project - NES - Featuring Doug Walker/Nostalgia Critic #Yoshi - NES - Doug Walker/Nostalgia Critic #Super Mario X-Mas ReKingled & Toyshop Trouble - Featuring BOOTSY and KEVIN FINN/GLITCH GREMLIN #Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - Featuring ALPHAOMEGASIN # Board James This show features Rolfe playing old board games mostly from the 1980's and early 1990's as a character called "Board James". The show often strays from only reviewing the game itself, into cinematic horror-comedy style humor. The show also co-stars Mike Matei as Motherf——cker Mike, alongside Brendan Castner as Bootsy. You Know Whats Bullsh!t A series starring Rolfe where he rants about different subjects that he calls bullshit, while wearing a bullshit mask. #Dangerous Funeral Prossessions #Sleep #Water #Public Bathrooms #Word Pronounciations #Hotel Rooms #Vampires #Grass #Warrenties #Car GPS #Microwaves #Feeding Birds #iTunes #Traffic Spikes #DVD & Blue Ray Cases #Fiber Envoloups & Packaging Peanuts #Too Much Cream Cheese #DVD's #Hotel TV's #Christmas Aftermath #Printers #Temperature #Pay Toilets #Post Office Pens #Peguin Movies #Shoelaces #Pennies #DVD Packaging #Oversized Packaging #Clothing Tags #Wobbly Tables #Snow Monster Madness 2007 - History of Horror During the first Monster Madness in October of 2007, James did a "History of Horror" where he talked about 30 of the best and/or most influencial horror movies in history, staring in the 1930's, and ending in the 2,000's. 2008 - Godzillathon During the 2008 Monster Madness, James did a Godzillathon, where he reviewed all 29 of the major Godzilla films up to that point, even the 1998 Godzilla American remake. 2009 - Monster Madness Three During the 2009 Monster Madness, James did the same thing he did the first time, two years ago, where he chronicalled the history of horror movies, from 1910 up until the 2000's, for thirty days in a row. 2010 - Camp Cult During the 2010 Monster Madness, James did a thing called Camp Cult, where he talked about a movie every single day that is considered a cult classic by today's standards, although not all of them are considered good. In addition, he also did bonus videos such as a tribute to Monstervisision, his Crestwood House Monster Books collection, and his collection of the Universal Studios Monster Classics. 2011 - Sequel-a-Thon During the 2011 Monster Madness, James did Sequel-a-Thon, where he went back and reviewed all of the major sequels to a few of the series they've talked about before, including Frankenstein, Dracula, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and Halloween. 2012 - 80's-a-Thon During the 2012 Monster Madness, James did 80's-a-Thon, where he reviewed 16 classic horror movies or monster movies from the 80's, uploading one every other day, rather than other years, where he uploaded one every single day. 2013 - Sequel-a-Thon 2 During the 2013 Monster Madness, James did another Sequel-a-Thon, where he talked about all the major sequels of not only films he's talked about before on Monster Madness, but sequels to series he hasn't, including The Mummy, Frankenstein, Gamera, Alien, and the Of the Dead Franchise; in addition, he also ended it with a full commentary of Night of the Living Dead due to it being in the public domain. 2014 - Monster Madness Eight During the 2014 Monster Madness, James chose to not have any sort of specific category, but instead just review random horror movies throughout the decades. One day he would review one from the 1930's, the next from the 2000's, and the next he'd go back several decades, all month long. 2015 - Monster Madness Nine During the 2015 Monster Madness, James chose to not have any sort of specific category, but instead just review random horror movies throughout the decades. One day he would review one from the 1930's, the next from the 2000's, and the next he'd go back several decades, all month long. Aside from his normal reviews, of which he did 27 of, James also did four discussions about Horror Movies or Halloween, too. 2016 - Monster Madness X The 2016 version of Monster Madness has been said to be James' last ever Monster Madness, after ten years of doing the series. Every day of the week has a different theme. Modern Monday, Top 10 Tuesday, WTF Wednesday, Blood Thirsty Thursday, Franken Friday, and Whatever Weekends. Modern Monday #The Babadook (2014) #Tusk (2014) #Oculus (2013) #Lumberjack Man (2015) #Krampus (2015) Top 10 Tuesday #Top 20 Golden Age Horror #Top 15 Silver Age Sci-Fi #Top 15 Silver Age Horror #Top 20 Bronze Age Horror WTF Wednesday #Eraserhead (1977) #Terror Firmer (1999) #House (1977) #Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) Blood Thirsty Thursday #Vampyr (1932) #The Lost Boys (1987) #Wolfman Vs Dracula #Dracula Dead and Loving It (1995) Franken Friday #Frankenhooker (1990) #Mary Shelly's Frankenstein (1994) #Frankenstein Meets the Space Monster (1965) #Victor Frankenstein (2015) Whatever Weekends #The Wicker Man (1973) #Mr. Sardonicus (1961) #Mighty Joe Young (1949) #Swamp Thing (1982) #Matinee (1993) #Metropolis (1927) #Clash of the Titans (1981) #Targets (1968) #History of Midnight Ghost Shows #Sleepy Hallow (1999) 2017 - Monster Madness 11/Son of Monster Madness/Sunday Bloody Sunday Even though he previously stated that he was done with Monster Madness, he did decide to bring it back during October of 2017, calling Son of Monster Madness. This time around, however, he would only post a review every Sunday, earning it its alternate name Sunday Bloody Sunday, which means five reviews in total. 2018 - Monster Madness 12 During October 2018, James uploaded very few new horror movie reviews, while compling the rest of the month with Resurrected Reviews. These are where he uploads old Monster Madness reviews to YouTube for the first time, editing out the clips and replacing them with still images to avoid copyright. #The Brain (1888) (Resurrected Review) #Return of the Living Dead (1985) (Resurrected Review) #Hollow Man (2000) #Candyman (1992) (Resurrected Review) #From Dusk Till Dawn (1996) (Rental Review) #An American Werewolf in London (1996) (Resurrected Review) #Coffin Joe series (1960's) (Resurrected Reviews) #Misery (1990) (Resurrected Review) #Night of the Creeps (1986) (Resurrected Review) #Joe Bob Briggs (talking horror) #The Toxic Avenger (1984) (Resurrected Review) #Event Horizon (1997) (Rental Review) #Tourist Trap (1979) (Resurrected Review) #Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983) (Resurrected Review) #Doctor X (1932) (Resurrected Review) #Dracula's Daughter (1936) (Resurrected Review) #Psycho Series Review (1960-1990) #The Night Walker (1964) (Resurrected Review) #Halloween (2018) Review. The sequel to "Halloween" called "Halloween" #Mystics in Bali (1981) (Resurrected Review) # Characters Allies Villains Other Cinemassacre Extras (Channel) James and Mike have another channel on YouTube, where they upload additional bonus material such as old Angry Video Games episodes in higher quality and other bonus material. Angry Video Game Nerd Movie It was announced that a movie based on his "Angry Nerd" Character would be made. The film premiered at the Grauman's Theater in Hollywood, California, on July 21, 2014. Mike Matei '''Mike Matei' known for creating the YouTube channel as JamesNintendoNerd, is an American YouTube Celebrity, gamer, writer and internet personality who plays video games with James Rolfe on James & Mike Mondays. Matei is also the co-writer for The Angry Video Game Nerd (series). He has played many guest characters on the show. Matei also drew the title cards that appear in the show's intro (episodes 5-100). Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures Matei appeared as a playable character in 2013's The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures for Steam and Wii U. He wields a red lightsaber and has the ability to see through blocks hiding items that will assist the play such as health. His only quote is "Hey, Nerd! You're here too!" once the player stumbles upon him. When the actual Nerd reviewed such a game in AVGN Games, he didn't know who Mike was. This is because Mike only appears behind the scenes between the Nerd's fictitious world and James Rolfe's real world. Mike's Game Glitches On January 14, 2011, Mike Matei did his first solo video for Cinemassacre "How to Jump Over The Flagpole on Stage 1-1 in Super Mario Bros". Which went viral on the web. In interviews, Matei has stated that he originally was going to include this as part of the abandoned video "AVGN Game Glitches 2". Instead, Matei started his own spin-off series called "Mike's Game Glitches", where he showed the audience how to perform glitches and tricks in video games. This series ran from Feb 2011 to Feb 2012. Currently Matei spends most of his time editing James & Mike Mondays and other Cinemassacre videos. Game Reviews James & Mike Mondays See Above Mike & Ryan Talk About Games Miscellaneous Though Mike began doing comedic videos, he has progressed into doing more serious critiques of games. Matei is a major contributor in helping with the video editing for Cinemassacre's Monster Madness. Rolfe also made many student films in college. Theme Songs Starting with his review of McKids James got his close friend and musician Kyle Justin to write and record an offical theme song for the show, by taking a lot of the phrases that James has said in previous reviews and putting them into lyrics. Original Lyrics He's gonna take you back to the past, to play the shitty games that suck ass, he'd rather have a buffalow, take a diareah dump in his ear, he'd rather eat, the rotton asshole, of a roadkilled skunk and down it with beer, he's the angriest gamer you've ever heard, he's the angry Nintendo Nerd, he's the angry Atari Sega nerd, he's the angry video game nerd. Full Lyrics He's gonna take you back to the past, to play the shitty games that suck ass, he'd rather have a buffalow, take a diareah dump in his ear, he'd rather eat, the rotton asshole, of a roadkilled skunk and down it with beer, he's the angriest gamer you've ever heard, he's the angry Nintendo Nerd, he's the angry Atari Sega nerd, he's the angry video game nerd. When you turn on your TV, make sure it's tuned to channel 3, he's got a nerdy shirt, and a pocket pouch, although I've never seen him write anything down, he's got a power glove, and a filthy mouth, armed with his every will tear these games down. He's the angriest gamer you've ever heard, he's the angry Nintendo nerd, he's the angry Atari Sega nerd, he's the Angry Video Game Nerd. He plays the worst games of all time, horrible abonimations of mankind. They make him so mad he could spit, or say cowabunga - Cowa fuckin' piece of dog shit. The rip you off and down care one bit, but this nerd he doesn't forget it, like why can't a turtle swim, why can't I land a plane, they got a quick buck for this shit load of fuck. The characters names are wrong, why are the passwords so long, why don't the wapons do anything.....he's the angriest gamer you've ever heard.....the games suck so bad he makes up his own words. He's the angriest most pisssed off gaming nerd. He's the angry Atari, Amigo, CD-I, Colecovision, Intelevision, Sega, Neo Geo, Turbo GrafiX 16, Odyssey, 3DO, Commador, Ninento nerd.....he's the angry.....video game.....nerd..... Christmas Alternative Lyrics He's playing some games, the worst he recalls, he's gonna find out which ones suck the most balls, the Angry Video Game Nerd is here. Oh, he's making a list and chekcing it twice, he's gonna go home and eat chicken and rice, the Angry Video Game Nerd is here. He plays the games that stink, he knows which games to break, he just might even hate them all, cause he's mad for fuckin' sake. You better watch out, don't give these games a try, you better not play them, he's telling you why, the Angry Video Game Nerd is here. Nintendo Power Alternative Lyrics Get the power, Nintendo Power, get the clues that you can use Nintendo Power, higher and higher fighting your way through enemy fire. Techno Remix As a one time thing James had the theme song remixed in a techno version. Quotes #"What a shit load of fuck." #Ass! Hole? Ass Beep! Television makes a lot of sense." #"Ass!" #"Yeah, I like saying the word 'ass' a lot. I guess you could say I'm an 'assaholic.'" #"I'd rather have a bufallow take a diahreeah dump in my ear." #"I'd rather eat the rotten asshole of a roadkilled skunk and down it with beer." #"I'd rather have a diahreeah dog take a LAVA dump in my ear!" #"What were they thinking!?" #"Ya know what, you fucking game, I banged your mom." #"Cowa fuckin' piece of dog shit! This game is diareeah coming out of mt dick!" #" Trivia *In the video "Top 10 Popular Films I Don't Love", James has stated he is of Italian descent. External links * Angry Video Game Nerd Wiki * JamesNintendoNerd on YouTube This page was created on September 19, 2007 by an anonymous user. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views